Last Witch Effort
Last Witch Effort is the eleventh issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. The title was created by a fan and the writers decided to go with it. Characters Returning * Neena * Cole Turner * Rennek * Coop * P.J. Halliwell * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Melinda Halliwell * Henry Mitchell Jr. * Sam Wilder * Henry Mitchell * Kyle Brody * Penny Halliwell * Victor Bennett * Patty Halliwell * Prue Halliwell — (Family Photo Only) Summary Alone. Out of options. Out of time. A decision is made that could affect The Power of Three and irrevocably change The Charmed Ones forever. Humanity hangs in the balance in the coming showdown between good and evil. Plot Sam comes to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Neena combines the upper regions and the underworld causing a violent thunderstorm to brew on Earth. Victor comes to watch the kids and talks to Henry about being married to a witch. Phoebe performs a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor, to communicate with her sisters telepathically.Piper decides to trust Cole and bites the apple again. This time it sends her home as expected. Kyle and Paige go into the light and they end up in an alternate version of the Manor where they meet Grams and Patty. They are introduced to the entire Warren/Halliwell line and told that the whole family is needed to save the world. Trivia * This is the fourth cover where Piper exhibits her power. * This is the first cover in which Phoebe levitates. * Tess Fowler, who illustrated Issue #6, is illustrating this issue as well. * This is the first comic to have the most returning characters. * Cole Turner and Kyle Brody return again for this comic. * Sam Wilder makes his first appearance in the comics in this issue. * As of this issue, Piper has been missing for three comics so far and been with Cole all along. * As of this issue, Paige has been technically dead for two issues. * Henry finally meets his father in-law in this comic. * All 3 sisters appear to be displaying their powers - Phoebe, Levitation; Piper, Molecular Combustion; Paige, Telekinetic Orbing. * The title Last Witch Effort is a reference to the saying "Last ditch effort", meaning a desperate final attempt. Its figurative use dates from the early 1800s. * Due to the fact that Phoebe is the only sister pictured in the B cover, it is possible that she will make the important decision affecting the Power of Three. * Paige's appearance on the cover is based on a Season 5, photo shoot. While Phoebe on Cover's A and B are all Season 8, photo shoots. * The cover of the comic is also similar to the cover of a charmed novel, Paul Ruditis wrote entitled''The Brewing Storm''. Charmed-Season5 016.jpg PhoebeS8.jpg Alyssa04.jpg Alyssa10.jpg 05da.jpg Gallery Previews Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_3.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_4.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_5.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_6.jpg fgfgfgfg.jpg Covers Issue 11 cover a.jpg Issue_11_cover_b.jpg sdjdj6.jpg 33ujj.jpg Sketches ax6aa.jpg av45a8+.jpg aba5e823.jpg 0249.jpg 0413.jpg Issue_11_sketch_4.jpg Issue_11_sketch_5.jpg Issue_11_sketch_6.jpg Issue_11_sketch_7.jpg Issue_11_sketch_8.jpg Issue_11_sketch_9.jpg Issue_11_sketch_10.jpg Issue_11_sketch_11.jpg Issue_11_sketch_12.jpg Issue_11_sketch_13.jpg Issue_11_sketch_14.jpg Issue_11_sketch_15.jpg Issue_11_sketch_16.jpg Issue_11_sketch_17.jpg Issue_11_sketch_18.jpg Issue_11_sketch_19.jpg Issue_11_sketch_20.jpg Issue_11_sketch_21.jpg Issue_11_sketch_22.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9